Talk:Point Man
__TOC__ Edits Vipercool 16:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 4/22/2012 I have found a better picture to the original Point Man LIKE SPOMEBODY SAID:'' I'VE HEARD YOU ARE A TOUGH MOTHERFUCKER.I HOPE IT IS TRUE. http://media.giantbomb.com/uploads/0/1479/178426-fear_pointman_super.jpg and I kinda like the idea of the original silent nonpersonality Point Man, I mean he may not be able to speak or look like an opposite of Fettel (Fear 3), but i did like how you can put more of "yourself" into the faceless character and the chills are a little closer to you. i mean i have played F.E.A.R. and Vivendi more than Monolith's, and i just find the uncharacterized main character more "at home"and you can really kinda set your own personality into him. and Fear 3's Pointman, however, more distant and uninteresting. Vipercool Vipercool 16:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I Think it's unrealistic to think the pointman has NO personality. You have to take into consideration that FEAR has no cut scenes, and the majority of game characters only speak durign cut secenses. Gordon freeman never speaks... and Master Chief never speaks during gameplay. You also must take into consideratioon that the pointman, when removed from project orgin, was placed itno the real world. he also joined the Army some later. It woudl be impossibel to even make it through basic training... or even express interest in joinign the armed forces (if it was indeed voluntary) If one could not speak. It would be impossible for him to even function if he lacked the ability to speak. I'll also note that it is a proven impossibility for a human being to lack a personalilty. I'll venture to say any lack of personality the point man lacks is for convenience sake, and makes it a lot easier for the player to "become" the poit man... his lack of an actual name also makes it easier for you to immerse yourself in the game. SnakeFist But F.E.A.R. DID HAVE CUTSECENES. You might just not have noticed. There is the one at the start, for example. Although, truth be told, there are only a few cutscenes in the first game.Project Harbinger 18:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Atc didnt give pointman a name because it could have led to him developing a personality. its in the guide. -antihero276 Yeah it's in the guide, but probably only to give canon reason why they gave him no name. Monolith didn't give him a name to make it easier for the player to put themselves in his shoes. They simply had to come up with a reason why for canon purposes. As for the guide, I've read that part and it states later that he has an actual name, but few know it. The name was most liekly given to him after he was removed from prject origin. The reasons for inhibiting the development of his persobnality were probably also limited only to origin. ATC probably didn't care after they removed him... in fact it's not at all hard to believe that they encouraged it to avoid suspicion. Since he's no longer part of origin there's no longer a reason to supress his personality. In doing so it would only inhibit his performance outside the controlled environment of origin or perseus. I woudl look at his lack of a name as simply a device to facilitate easy immersion into the game... and not really look that far into it canon wise. its believed by ATC that pointman is in a relationship with jin, this could show he has personality. -antihero276 Exactly. It Also says in the guide taht ATC didn't name him to supress a personality. With a somewhat tame and bland demeanor he would be easy to control and you wouldn't have the complicatiosn they had with Alma. The fact that ATC speculated that he may have had a relationship with Jin shows that they didn't intend for him to have no personality, just to condition him to have a supressed one while in the controleld environment of Project Origin. It is physically and psychologically imposibel fior someone to not have a personality though. That goes against how the mind works. agreed, only machines can have absolutly no personality, wheras a living biological being has one in some shape or form. the fact that pointman is in a relationship does show that despite ATC's attempt to control his personality, he is still himself in some way. -antihero276 Antihero276 what are you doing on this article you have made 23 back to back edits?bull36 im just helping this wiki.been a fan of the game and i know alot about the characters and events. i accidently forgot to click "this is a minor edit" for most of them, sorry bout that. Antihero what proff is there that this guy is divoid of human emotions completely how do we know if he's in a combat mode like most soldiers get into to perform better? this guy operates like a machine. he dosent talk barly makes a sound while all the other soldiers talk and show emotion. pointman barely reacts to anything. if he wasnt devoud of human emotions, then he's in combat mode all the time. at the f.e.a.r. briefing he didnt react to anything. still that isn't proof its just a backing to a thin theory i never talked during a briefing and inever talked to guys i didn't know going from one combat zone to the next plus his character is close to gordon freeman i think the developers wanted you to be the one to react. you have no proof that he does have emotions. he was a cloned embryo that was placed inside alma and he became a child. perhaps the cloning procedure skipped his emotions or something. characters with alot of emotions get annoying after awhile. The games developers have stated that they wanted to put the player in the Points Man’s shoes and make it about them so having him not talk is quite likely an extension of that rather than him being a mute also the 'combat/no emotion' thing seems like speculation to me. I won't change anything till we reach some kind of agreement but that's my two cents. On the whole the page is looking good but still need a section on F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Seven279 08:26, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Good point. if the developers wanted the player to be the point man it would make sense. Also ValvE said something similar if the tech exsisted i think that the player would be similar to mass effect. so may be he shows no emotion during game play as it is never stated by any one NPC that he is emotionless they say he's a little weird. i agree to a point, pointman was to be how the player reacts. so if the guy playing dosent react, then the pointman dosent react. though pointman strikes me as the kind of character, if he wasnt controled by the player, who wouldent talk or express very much emotion. Well i say we leave out the totaly void of emotions part and say he is a cold or stern character i agree, he's more of a badass type cold and silent, ill make the edit. -antihero i'm glad to see the discussions here made a difference as apossed to multiple edits without of control flame wars thanks no problem-antihero The Point Man breaths heavily during several hallucinations when he's not being physically exerted. The only explanation I can see for that is that he can feel fear, stress, anxiety etc. Blackhound 01:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) agreed, those would be terrifying hallucinations to suffer. id be alot more scared then he gets.-antihero Ah, yes. I would also utilize my vocal chords and demand a sizable raise. Blackhound 18:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) agreed lol or say what bravo 1 said in p.a.n.i.c.s "they arm me with a machine gun capable of firing 300 rounds a second and expect me to fight ghosts? i may as well try stabbing them with a dinner fork". -antihero I might as well try and steb them with a dinner- F***************K! What the hell is a dinner f**k? Project Harbinger 10:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) the point man is a proto type and geneve said Fettle took command of the prototypes do you think the Replicas might be related to both in some way? i dont think so... all the replica were cloned in tubes and whatnot for project perseus. its possible though that there is some kind of relationship. "Prototype" is a pretty generic term, especially when it comes to ATC's mutants/clones. Icarus Assassins are referred to as prototypes, even. Genevieve just likes testing out all her different prototypes. I don't think the word should be taken as anything more significant than what it would be defined as. That's not to say Replica soldiers may not be related to the Point Man in certain ways. Wouldn't it be interesting if the reason Replica forces are active in Project Origin was because they somehow synced up with the Point Man, himself, after Fettel's death? hmmmmm Blackhound 22:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) they fight on because the point man is fighting Fettle and his mother in a sense of right and wronge or confusion hell may be all three The idea that Fettel is able to control the Replicas because they share the same genetic make up is a cool one which if you assume that the Point Man has the same genetic make up as Fettel means he could control them but also means Alma may be able to. Seven279 10:45, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Oct 6 2008 by Thesayan: some of the equipment listings are questionable at best, where can you prove he has a morphine injector built into his suit? -when your health drops below 40 after a few seconds it charges back to 40. Morphine injector would be the most likely answer considering the bullet wounds he gets. -antihero where in the game did it say five times faster? Changes 6/10/08 Couple things when referring to the Point Man as in the person remember to cap the P and M also the picture of him is of the Point Man doing a upper cut not talking on the radio but I left that alone and I removed Boosters from the equipment list because the Point Man finds and uses them but is not equipped with them. Seven279 04:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) it looks alot more like he's on his radio, dosent look like punching. -antihero Killing Fettel There seems to be a lot of edits over the shoot/killed Fettel part in the notable facts sections. I support it saying "Killed Paxton Fettel with a AT-14 Pistol" because one the trailers shows him being shot with the pistol and even if Fettel comes back to life that doesn't mean he wasn't killed in the first place. Seven279 03:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) true... ill write it down.-antihero Nice theory, Seven279. --Project Harbinger 20:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) my piture of Jin's cancels dinner plans lol a good picture. -antihero oh yes it should replace all other images of the point man its a slow but in escapable take over submit and i will show mercy oh god i just typed that : I disagree that the article should be so specific about the way Paxton Fettel died. Even though the AT-14 pistol is the only weapon you are given at that point in the game, it is not the only way to kill Fettel. For example, you could use a melee attack. (With the assistance of cheats, you could also use any weapon you want, although this wouldn't be considered canon.) --Michaelbillings 20:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Have you ever noticed how Fettel just stares at you when are in his cell, yet he dosen't attack you, just allowing you to kill him? Kind of creepy, dont you think? I once on that part of the level just stood there in front of Fettel for 2 minutes straight, just to prove my theory. That is just how crazy I am. --Project Harbinger 20:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) dude he probably wants to die he his bring controlled by a psycho path little girl with no way out but death--Bull36 21:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, but why gain control of someone who sorta had the same troubles as you just to kill them later? --Project Harbinger 15:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) to use them. you need to think things though before you ask questions also this is not a chat room if you have a opinion blog about it on your page--Bull36 21:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) New pointman stuff monolith has revealed a offical picture of pointman, check this out http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/forum/showthread.php?t=4790 could someone go here and retrive this picture? it would be a good picture for this article and i dont know how to set up pictures well.-antihero276 I'm on it! ded da da da and all those super hero sounds LOLDerekproxy 03:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) haha good job, is there any way though we can stretch the image a bit to take up more room? and perhaps put the old image of the pointman back and put it at another part of the article? lol sorry if its a bother, i just think itd help the article out a bunch. -antihero276 Well I added Genevieve's project notes and posted her comments on her page and i'll get to work replacing the images as well as resizing the offical image when i can oh shit theres the Proxy symbol got to go. LOLDerekproxy 01:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Does it really say in your book that pointmans reflex's were from a surgery? i thought he had them naturally-antihero276 yeah it says after his surgery his reflex test scores equalled Icarus subject although i reworded it for the article it shocked me but its what the ATC file readDerekproxy 18:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) strange.. i wonder how much is true, there were some mistakes in the guide, but it could make sense. -antihero276 Well there are errors with names but i'm sure he's some type of pet project for Genevieve.-Dproxy yea that makes sense. wonder how smug she will be when her "project" turns on her lol. -antihero276 yeah may be thats why alma let her walk away. She's going to let her son kill Genevieve although she never had a hand in origin until the facility opened up and her team was wiped out i'll post her comments on that team to night.Derekproxy 00:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, but she is as evil as harlan wade was. oh, by the way, was there anything about jin and holiday in the ATC field guid that can be written up? -antihero276 they each have a file but GA didn't make any comments on them. although the file says she knows his name face and is very close to him and they think she is involved with him. although i am not to sure about posting it all. other people got pissy with the assassins being alies out of convenence and deleted the fact that they joined fettel for revenge on ATC for the torture they endured. think about it they clone them and they are like you and me fully aware and every bone is removed one by one no seditive so they know that the nervous system is working then they're locked up for over a decade and released by a group attacking ATC itself why not join in.Derekproxy 04:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I've read the journal on him and added in his past to the opening comment on him if anyone thinks that it would fit in some where else they can move it.Derekproxy 22:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) i read the emplyee hand book and i was thinking did Genevieve Aristide save his life in some way from ATC terminating him as a failed first prototype.Derekproxy 16:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Psychic Commander seriously a psychic commander pointman12 where did you find that info?Derekproxy 15:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe that's true for an instant. It has been stated by multiple sources that he was rejected by Armacham not long after birth for not being psychic enough, and killing Fettel doesn't have squat to do with being a psychic commander. I think the edits should be reversed. AlessaGillespie 09:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::yes the only reason he's around is that Genevieve wanted to find a way to make a profit off of a failed project and in turn the point man would be along the lines of a son to her in a sick way along the lines of a pet projectDerekproxy 12:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) question You guys should elaborate on the whole "clone son" thing, because that doesn't make any sense. Is he a clone of her son, is he the son of her clone? is he a clone of her? Ok, you've just confused me right there. --Project Harbinger 20:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) he was cloned in a lab with the dna used and put inside of alma, who was his host for birth. -antihero276 its not easy to follow with all the embryo modifaction going on but this is it the head scientists donated their DNA to a modified egg cloned that and placed it in alma they did the same with Paxton.-derekproxy Agreed, it seems much more like a cloning/modifying process as opposed to a normal conception and birth.-antihero276 Calling him or Paxton "clones" doesn't make any sense. They're not clones. They were created from a major DNA contributor (Alma) with extra DNA added by several others (mostly Harlan Wade), meaning the term "clone" does not apply. AlessaGillespie 21:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) the only reason we use the term clone now is because of the fact its ATC's code for them as for why i thing they said he was a clone is to keep the government contractors from shutting down ATC as a whole for the horrors they commited to make him and FettelDerekproxy 22:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Jin Sun-Kwon There is only one line in the Field Guide that says anything about a possible Point Man/Jin relationship and this line is: "Investigation into a possible former relationship between the two could not confirm anything." If a multi-billion dollar company with a vested interest in who their very expensive experiment is sleeping with couldn't find evidence of a relationship, it's simply not happening. If nothing else, there is zero evidence that they are in a relationship now, and very little to no evidence that they ever were in one. AlessaGillespie 08:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) For one the only thing ATC is concerned about with the point man is his military performance not his personal life so they probably didn't even look into it plus they did state that she may be indanger from Alma coveting men with telestetic signatures and the info they used to find out any personal data might just be incorrect but i really don't have time to fix or please everyone with a certain user running a mockDerekproxy 13:12, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :They did look into that relationship, that quote from the Field Guide proves it. They are interested in his personal life, as proven by the Field Guide as well. That ATC found incorrect evidence is an assumption not supported by any facts. Yes, they did say she might be in danger. In that case, post that, but leave speculation out of it. The facts, as provided by the Field Guide, is that ATC thought there may have been a relationship, looked into it, found no evidence, and no longer believes it. AlessaGillespie 00:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) irrelevent yeah thats what it say my bad let me rest I've just finished repairing the damage done by feargm and his numerous frak ups of the site can i please get some rest everyone!Derekproxy 01:08, 26 March 2009 (UTC) You need more admins f you cant handle one d-bag who likes to put everyones pages up for deletion. annoying as it was, in retrospect, it was fun watching his ass get poned. Big McLargeHuge 07:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I can handle one dick just fine but i'm still human and the fact is my postion was once fun to haveDerekproxy 12:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Sometimes more than one admin is needed. I'm an admin on one of the Silent Hill wikis and it took three of us to take care of one troll with multiple ip addresses who insisted on putting up 5 spam pages every 2 minutes (I don't even know how he typed so fast). AlessaGillespie 01:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) yeah thats why I'm takeing a week off and going to killzone wiki no assholes there yet.-derekproxy Weirdness There's a cite error message at the bottom of the page I can't get rid of even by deleting the references tag. Evil Tim 03:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *Nevermind, fixed it. There was a references tag around one of the category labels for some reason. Evil Tim 04:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Point man and Jin Sun-Kwon How can the point man be in a relationship with Jin Sun-Kwon if he has no emotions. One more thing I hear it said on this wiki that he looks like his brother Paxton Fettel but don't you think Jin would have said something because she has seen the point man's face because she refers to him as "cute" so this most likely throws out the possibility that he looks like Fettel.--Bull36 17:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with the fact that he mostlikey doesn't look like his younger brother but the no emotions part was stated that we're sopposed to be the pointman plus showing emotion like having a former relationship may mean she found him emotionally unavalable or something of the like I need a woman to explain the furtherDerekproxy 21:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Since both Fettel and the PM come from the same genetic reference and had the same mom, they're most likely EXTREMELY close looks-wise. Most likely, none of the characters mentioned it because it would have ruined the game and made people start to wonder about a possible connection between Fettel and the PM long before they were supposed to. AlessaGillespie 09:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) They may be similar in some form of facial features but not identical as the DNA they came from was modified differently from one brother to another due to the fact that Fettel is more psychicly atuned then his older brother which is why Alma can see into him and he can control the replicas.Derekproxy 16:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) well i have heard the theory that even if you were to actually clone somebody there would be many physical differences between them, because of the psychologically up bring of the individual, which with fettel child hood and all not would have not have been to good.--Bull36 00:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah the theory of nature and nurture instead of versus although Fettel was under Alma's influence since he turned 10 read the report on his childhoodDerekproxy yes but fettel was probably being tested on contently even before Alma first contacted him that can't be a good childhood in the least.--Bull36 02:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) he wasn't test he was training it says that he learned a large portion of military tactics and hand to hand defense before she contacted him. he was sort of like a spartan minus the greek weirdnessDerekproxy 22:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :So you're saying that if two twins are seperated at birth and raised in different environments, they're not twins anymore? That's ridiculous. The situation is different for Fettel and the PM because they're not exact clones, but the concept that clones will look different because of psychological upbringing just defies all common sense. AlessaGillespie 13:04, 10 May 2009 (UTC) its not my theory buddy look up John B Watson the psychologist and I have seen a lot of twins and many of them look nothing alike--Bull36 13:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) hey there are two types of twin the identical which came from the same egg the Monozygotic twins and the ones the came from seperate eggs known as Dizygotic twins. the dizygotic can be different sexs or same sex and look nothing alikeDerekproxy 18:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) yes I know that I was just backing up my point by there are not twins anyway so what does it matter?--Bull36 18:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::I realize there are two different kinds of twins, but identical twins were the example I was using, not fraternal. AlessaGillespie 21:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) yes well the twin thing we were talking about is the dyzygotic and the theory with fettle and the point man the two didn't have good chidlhood as the point man was operated on constantly to have better and faster reflexes although he was born with speed none of it was at the level he used in game before the surguries and he was groomed to be a front line soldier almost from birth the only thing is that his mind was erased unlike Fettel who was caged up and tuaght things while Alma planted her feelings or thoughts in him.Derekproxy ok lets just be done with the is conversion it's getting to deep for me--Bull36 01:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Healing factor The section about the Pointmans limited regeneration ability was removed,why? I feel it was relevant. His regeneration abilities, which I believe are only present in F2, are irrelevant to any psycic powers. The Point Man has no indication of using a psycic power, other than his abilities to receive psycic visions and of course, his slowmo (that was bio-engineered by ATC anyway). He was rejected by ATC for is lack of psychic powers. Big McLargeHuge 06:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Healing factor was present in the first fear game, any even if they are not psychic powers they are still an above human ability. I believe it should at least be noted that he heals more than most. im not sure how many people can get shot repeatedly and simply heal a bit in a few second. -Antihero276 :I don't think it should be included on the page for the simple reason that it can't be proven that he actually has the ability. In other words, it's highly likely that his healing ability is a gameplay mechanic, just like the med kits and boosters. Since neither the Field Guide nor the official website nor either of the games makes any mention of Point Man having the ability to heal faster than most, it should simply be looked on as similar to medkits and boosters, which have no reason for being in the game and are simply there to make playing the game easier. AlessaGillespie 01:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I respectfully disagree. Perhaps the healing factor is an unknown result of his surgerys.-antihero276 I have to agree wiht 276 he was taken out of stasis by Genevive and modifed for combat at levels humans can't achive so why wouldn't the people modifying give him the ability to heal with no medical aid i mean he couldn't have be cheap to make and even if he was just a pet project i'd make sure he could have this kind of healing abilityDerekproxy 17:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :If it was done by Armacham, how come it's not mentioned in either of the games, the field guide, or on the official website? Especially considering that field guide gave a pretty good run-down of the abilities given to him by Armacham, it would have been mentioned if it was purposefully done. AlessaGillespie 18:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The Horror, the horror My links... That's a lot of my work you have undone... arhhhh anyway the format of this page is a bit off what we were going for back in my day stop me if you have your own system but what we wanted was the timeline to be the only headings and everything else to come under that so Psychic Powers, True Identity, Relationships and Trivia should all be under the timeline the information they come from. Thoughts? Seven279 09:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Im sorry, I had to repalce my keyboard, there was blood all over it. I put the powers, id, relationships etc. in their own spot, because they are irrelevant to the story line. It's less confusing that way. Big McLargeHuge 20:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Breaking it up also makes it more readable. People are less likely to want to read what amounts to a giant wall of text than if it's broken up into categories. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 22:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I wasn't suggesting a wall of text but rather using the and heading under the appropriate timelines. The problem with the way it is at the moment is that it is hard to know which timeline the information comes from. Without going into to much detail the original way the wiki worked was to have the timeline in heading then the game/source of information in heading then the information broken up under that in headings so in a sense people knew where all the information came from. The reason we used this system was that people had a hard time referencing there edits and the test pages we did with references became a mess and people didn't want to edit them, but like I said I'm happy to work under a different system but the problem at the moment is that I look at the page and I can't tell if the information is part of the Monolith timeline the Vivendi Timeline or both in the sections mentioned. Seven279 06:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) "I've tried to forget.I've tried so hard to forget" "I've tried to forget.I've tried so hard to forget" I have played the game so many times the disc is wearing out(really it is) and I have to tell you I think the Point Man is saying "I've tried to forget.I've tried so hard to forget"--Bull36 14:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) well it would make sense its not in any other person's voice the actor isn't even mentionedDerekproxy Well I would actually like to debate it being Charles Habegger, plus it says on his page anyway. ForeignHedgehog 19:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) There's no one here to debate it with, dude. Just me here, really. We do need good fear players to help run this place, so feel free to put it as Chuck's line. The Point Man won't speak untill Fear 3 anyway. Big McLargeHuge 21:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Um, guys? The Point Man in the first game (and crappy expansion) was a silent protagonist, and Monolith's pretty good about that sort of thing. That means he never spoke. This particular line was spoken by Fettel; I know it doesn't quite sound like him, but the things before and immediately after this line is first spoken (at the ATC offices, in the labs, I believe?) show pretty definitively that it was Fettel speaking. And I try to show up here whenever I get an email talking about changes on the site, it's just hard for me. >< Snovah 06:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's not Fettel's voice, nor is there any reason for him to say that. It's Chuck saying he's tried to forget what they did to Alma. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 19:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Either or, I honestly can't remember when that line is spoken. My main point was to say that there was no chance of it being the Point Man. Snovah 20:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Age Source I've started working on a Timeline page that will cover all of the important events in the series — or, at the very least, all of the events whose dates can be confirmed. (Please do not go to that page and start adding speculative information. I'm trying to provide a source for every fact.) Now, here's where I'm having trouble. Some of the dates can only be calculated if we know the year in which the series actually takes place. However, to the best of my knowledge, the current year is never revealed. We could assume that it takes place in 2005, since that's when the first game was released, but then things just don't add up, and this is why: According to a document found in F.E.A.R. 2, Alma Wade was transferred to the Vault in August of 1987. According to Snake Fist, she was 8 years old when she entered the Vault. (More accurately, according to Harlan Wade, she was put in the Vault two days before her 8th birthday.) This almost surely means she turned 8 years old in 1987. According to both Snake Fist and Harlan Wade, she was 15 years old when she gave birth to the first prototype (a.k.a. the Point Man). This means that the Point Man must have been born in either 1994 or 1995. If the game takes place in 2005, the Point Man is no older than 10, and that's ridiculous. This page claims that the Point Man is 31 years old during the events of the series, which would mean the current year is around 2025 or 2026. So the big question is: Where did this age come from? Is this actually official information, or is it just fan speculation? I'm really only interested in his age because it's the best way to calculate the "current" date. --Michaelbillings 05:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) : 31 comes from the Armacham Field Guide page 26 where Paxton Fettel's age at the beginning of F.E.A.R. is given as 30, so from that we can figure out that Point Man is 31. Personally I hate the field guide - it has so many mistakes - but I figure until the information is proven wrong by a more reliable source it can stay. Seven279 09:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the info. By the way, if you know of any definite mistakes or inconsistencies, feel free to list them in the "Continuity Errors and Mistakes" section on the Monolith Timeline page. --Michaelbillings 08:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Refresher I decided to reword the childhood part to give the page a fresh touch to give it some lifeDerekproxy (talk) 00:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Point Man development ideas that weren't implemented in to ''F.E.A.R. I think in early development an female character was implemented as the protagonist in early development, which seems to be associated to the the first F.E.A.R. team, but the idea was ultimately scrapped in development and changed to an male character as an silent protagonist which Does not speak and is the son (or first prototype) of Alma Wade but suprisingly though, this female protagonist would be born from an wealthy family and would have her own personality that would change during the game and probbaly has the same role as the Point Man - but with a voice and some personality that would be the original protagonist of the F.E.A.R. series. :Every known concept artwork of the Point Man shows him as a male, and no dev has ever said he was female at one point. The reason why he's silent is because the devs wanted to immerse the player into his character, and felt that giving him a voice would break that immersion. It's a very common trope in video games - a character is given no voice so that players can feel like they are that person while playing. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 18:37, March 16, 2017 (UTC)